Rarity Is A Glob
by XanaDurian
Summary: Sweetie Belle enters Rarity's room to ask a question, but finds something much greater then that. Prepare your anus for... THE GLOB


Sweetie Belle sat in confusion at the scene before her.

"Really, darling, it's nothing to worry about!"

Sweetie Belle stared in awe at the sight. A glob with a face, horn, and purple curly manestyle sat in a heap next to what would be, to any sane pony, Sweetie Belle's dear sister, Rarity, in all her classy glory. Now, to anypony looking at this, the scene set here would be the one of the most bizarre things they'd ever seen in their life. The thing that rrreeeaaalllyyy got Sweetie Belle though, was the fact that it was the _blob_ that said that phrase in a voice so similar to Rarity's, you'd never be able to tell it was some hideous sea-faring abomination just by hearing it.

Sweetie Belle had come in to ask Rarity a simple question. All she wanted to know was why the sky was blue. Sure, she _could_ ask Twilight, but Twilight had been out and about on some grand adventure to save the cosmos with Carl Sagan, so she really _couldn't_. Besides, Rarity was Sweetie Belle's sister, and Rarity wouldn't lie to her about such an integral part of pony society! Actually, it would probably be better if Sweetie Belle asked Carl Sagan, but she didn't think to do that until after the writing of this fanfic, so I guess it doesn't matter, does it?

Sweetie Belle had entered the room whilst asking the question. "Rarity, why is the sky blue... ?" but as you can see, the question had died mere seconds after it was asked.

"Now darling, as much as I would love to dive into the deeper details of sky colouration, I'm afraid that I'm in a bit of a pickle here. You see, as I was going to finish off that dress in the corner over there-" the glob gestured to a little ponnequin in the back with a dress on, "- I tripped and fell out of my shell-" the glob gestured to Rarity "- and I can't quite seem to reach back in. Could you give me a little push?" asked the glob.

Sweetie Belle, ever the obliging little sister, sat right were she was and waited for the little globster to disappear before she fainted.

It did not.

* * *

Sweetie Belle awoke a half hour later with a headache and a groan. "Ugh, what a strange dream. I sure am glad its-" Before Sweetie could finish her sentence, she realized she was on the floor right next to the globster. She took one deep breath. Two. Three. Sweetie Belle screamed in absolute terror as she ran straight at the blob, kicking right at Rarity, and ran up to her room to cry like a little foal for the next 3 days until she inevitably pissed herself and went to change the sheets.

"Well, a rather unorthodox way of going about it, but I'm not going to complain. Now, where was I?" Rarity said after the glob smacked Rarity in the mouth, went down her throat, and crawled back up to her skull, where it would reside to feed on the long dead brain of Rarity. The blob in Rarity's head commanded the body to finish the dress in the corner. "Ah well, time to get back to work!" Rarity said as she went over to the dress to finish it off.

"Now, how do I go about explaining this to Sweetie Belle?"

* * *

Sweetie Belle lie crying in her bed as she remembered the globster from before. It was hideous and disgusting and gross and globular and ew **ew ew EW EW EW** _ **EW**_! Sweetie Belle tried, and failed, to not think about it. She was now traumatized. Or, well, she might be. I dunno, I'm not a psychologist, so I guess she could just be scared shitless. Whatever the case, she was crying and not feeling good. Okay, well, she'll probably piss the bed in a little bi- oh, no, there she goes. Aw, that's terrible. Those stains are gonna take _forever_ to get out!

"Sweetie Belle, darling? Are you in here? It's me, Rarity! I just want to talk!" called Rarity from across the door. Sweetie Belle damn near shat herself. Here was the globster! It was going to eat her brains and claim here as a trophy! IT WAS GONNA KILL HER! "... Are... are you gonna eat my brains?" Sweetie Belle asked fearfully.

...

...

...

"... no."

"Well alright then!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle as she threw open the door with open arms. "I'm so glad to see you Rarity, I just-" Sweetie Belle was cut off as a glob forced itself into her mouth and into her skull to feed on her still developing brain. It was the single most painful thing Sweetie Belle had ever felt in her entire life. Imagine taking a shit through your eyes. Yeah, that bad. Once it was all over though, Sweetie felt like a million bits. She threw her arms around Rarity as she gave a nice hug.

Now, even if Sweetie's little body hadn't been possessed by an ambiguously aligned glob thing, she would've hugged Rarity all the same, since Rarity's glob wasn't out flopping in the air for all to see, but the glob lodged in her skull helped calm her nerve all the same. Infact, Sweetie Belle no longer feared the glob that she had seen earlier. It was actually kinda cute to her now, what with it's adorable little frown and lovely endless eyes. Now that Sweetie saw the truth, she couldn't be happier.

Rarity returned the hug, proud to know that Sweetie Belle accepted the glob so quickly. Now that Sweetie had a glob of her own, they could do all sorts of glob bonding! They could give each other makeovers, or switch beds, or even touch globs. The sky was the limit, and now there were no bounds for their globular bonds to be held to. They would be globs together until they needed a new host.

"It's good to see you to, Sweetie Belle."


End file.
